Just As Good As Mistletoe
by WinSomeOrLearnSome
Summary: Terrible music, disgusting punch, being alone at a party - if only there was someone to help Roxas enjoy it all. Soriku, AkuRoku, and Zemyx...a smidgeon.


"Roxas can you get any MORE ready? Let's go already!"  
Roxas sighed. It wasn't his idea to go to this stupid party. It was only cause Sora insisted, and said he should get out more.  
"Hey, Sora, can we-" Riku started, but Sora pushed past him dragging Roxas by the arm.  
"Yes! We're going!"

The car ride was slow and painful. Roxas sat in the back like some kid who knew he was being taken to the dentist, yet his 'parents' still pretended it was Disneyland. Sora was a little trance like - Christmas sent him into some whole other world. Flashing lights, a bit of snow, and Sora was happy. Roxas was the total opposite. Freezing weather, lights that gave you epilepsy and people getting hyper and randomly bursting into song. At least, Demyx was bursting into song- Christmas carols, to be exact. Deep down, Roxas loved Christmas carols, along with Riku, but they would never admit this. Added to the whole attitude problem.

"We're here!" Sora said with a sparkle.  
"We're here..." Riku stated, loading presents and beer into the house where the party was.  
_"We're HERE."_ Roxas thought, slamming the car door behind him.

Riku led Sora into the house, arm around his shoulder, whispering into his ear. Whatever he was saying, it made Sora blush scarlet and giggle.  
Roxas trudged up the snow sodden path behind them, scowling into his chequered scarf. Why? Why was he here? He'd just be in a corner by himself, drinking disgusting punch and trying to shut his ears off from terrible Christmas music. No. He should try and enjoy himself for Sora's sake._ Look, Zexion's having...fun..._

"Why is Zexion making out with DEMYX?" Riku spluttered.  
"Uh, I think he's trying to eat his face off..." Sora stared at them before deciding to avert his eyes and rush into the house.

Indeed, they seemed to be having a great time. Roxas felt something nibbling at his ear - pangs of jealousy. Not that he particularly liked Demyx or Zexion...but they had a relationship. Even if they hadn't before they seemed pretty intimate NOW. Maybe he'd get something like that...but not in this life. Hah.

As predicted, Roxas looked around to find himself in a corner. But hey, the punch wasn't that bad. Might have been spiked but you couldn't tell. And the music wasn't THAT bad, just tradtional Christmas songs. He could see some people hanging out at the 'bar', which was a kitchen counter with some beer cans and crisps on it. There was one guy staring at him. So Roxas stared back. It was like a war._ Dare you to blink first, BUDDY. _  
And then, all of a sudden - he was coming closer! Roxas edged back to find a wall pushing him back forward. The guy had bright red hair (dyed for the holidays?) and was dressed in a black baggy t-shirt with some kind of Death motif on it. _Cheery._

_Closer, closer - he's definitely coming towards me! Act normal..._Roxas stared up at the guy (he was pretty tall) with an almost frown on himself to stop him from losing his composure.  
"I'm Axel, got it memorized?"  
_Hello, my names Roxas. Nice to meet you!  
_"Nn-h-"  
_Or I could garble at him. That might work._

But he had no chance to talk properly - the redhead and swooped down and placed his surprisingly soft lips onto Roxas's. The world was turning upside down, everything was turning black, and Roxas had no idea what to do. So he did what he felt like - and kissed back. Suddenly their mouths were sliding together, Axel's arm snaked up his back making Roxas moan into the kiss. A dart of a tongue and - it was like fireworks behind his eyes. He could even hear the bangs as they pulled apart...

_Oh wait. Those really are fireworks._

"W-what..? What?" The redheads smirk and casual pose was a little unusual. "What was that for?"  
"Mistletoe."  
Roxas turned his gaze to the ceiling, feeling Axel's grin widen.  
"AXEL! That's HOLLY!"  
".....so?"

".......I love you too, Riku." Sora blushed (AGAIN) in spite of the fact that it was December.  
"GET BACK HERE YOU FU-"  
"Uh...?"  
"I think Roxas is having fun," Riku said, watching an irate blonde chase after a disturbingly gleeful redhead.  
"And so am I."

Sora stood on his toes to place a shy kiss on Riku's lips.

_"Merry Christmas."_

* * *

**Could his be any shorter? Just a little oneshot to treat you for the holidays! Review if you think Axel deserves to get caught D**


End file.
